The present invention relates to a ruled line data memory system in a word processing apparatus.
Generally, it is difficult to input the ruled line data into the word processing apparatus. An example of a ruled line treatment system is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 359,290, "RULED LINE TREATMENT IN A WORD PROCESSING SYSTEM" filed on Mar. 18, 1982 by Tomoyuki YANO, abandoned, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a storage system for memorizing a desired ruled line pattern in a word processing apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for registering a desired ruled pattern data in a word processing apparatus.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a memory system is provided for memorizing a ruled line pattern data in addition to a document memory system for storing the document data. The ruled line pattern data memorized in the memory system is read out at a desired time in order to print the memorized ruled line pattern on a record receiving paper, or in order to modify the memorized ruled line pattern through the use of an image screen such as a cathode ray tube. Since the ruled line pattern data is memorized in a ruled line pattern memory which is independent of the document memory, the same ruled line pattern can be used for different documents, if required. That is, when a basic ruled line pattern is registered in the word processing apparatus, the basic ruled line pattern can be used for various documents.